firecookingfandomcom-20200215-history
James
First off http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/James_the_Red_Engine <----- Go here for the REAL James, this is simply Fire-cooking interpatations of James Backstory Befor sodor James and his brother Eagle are being built and the engine helping the process Is german, teaching James and Eagle German along with english, the brothers take up german as a first language and english as a second, After being Finished a mere 6 hours apart (due to a problem with James' brakes on his right side) the two brothers are sent to work in london, during their time in london James Is used as a shunter, towards the end of his time At london James is used for light fright work. On Sodor In James' first few months on sodor the engine took a slight disliking to James, while still being his friends they would make fun of and bully James. James for a brief while looked up to Edward as a mentor, this ending when he started to make fun of Edward with the other engines to fit in. James In recent years has earned a knack for being the con man and having crazy ideas for business, most of the businesses often secede until The Fat Controller or an other engine shuts it down. James's longest running and current business is being a therapist for other engines and even The Fat Controller (and he's pretty good at it to). Persona James can be cocky and rude but is fairly nice. Every once and awhile can start bragging and try to out do other engines. He's a gentleman to most females on the railway unless there friends or they annoy him, then he relaxes and treats them like he would Gordon or Henry (best friends). James is openly gay but will flirt with females once and a while. James has Bipolar depression, dyslexia, and minor depression. while these 3 things are very minor they still impact his personality. Every so often James will come across something that confuses him or makes him emotional enough that he will talk to himself, If he gets like this enough you'll hear both sides of the conversation, the other person he talks to has a name but you would only know if you asked (it's Arthur to the confusion of other engines). James has a strange fear of all things that have to do with his welfare, hating all forms of medicine that are directed towards him, often making simple check-ups a hassle. Romance Is currently engaged to his business partner Edward. Never really having dated anyone else he's awkward and shy around his lovers and doesn't show his emotions to them, making most of his lovers distraught. Edward is a good match for James being able to relate to James' dating situation. In the past James has had girl friends by force, and him, being the gentlemen type, has trouble breaking up with them, even if he's being abused. Pet's James has a Cat named Redd who comes and go's as she pleases. He found her after almost killing her in his smokebox. James also once was the proud owner of a ant farm, but a Ex Driver knocked it over, leaving the driver having to go to the hospital due to ant bites.